Confesion
by WinetrSoul19
Summary: Luciano trata de confesarle sus sentimientos a Seba pero este no entiende *BrasilxUruguay*. Advertencias: Yaoi


Mi primer fic aqui! ojala les guste. Me encanta esta pareja, lastima que hay pocos fics de estos dos.

Resumen: una pequeña idea de como luciano se le declaro a seba xD

Pareja: Luciano/Brasil x Sebastian/Uruguay

Advertencia: Yaoi, y un poco fluff.

Declaimer: Los personajes de latin hetalia no me pertenecen. Esta historia si.

La reunion habia terminado todos los paises se disponian a salir del salon de reunion.

El representante de Uruguay, Sebastian Artigas, tomó sus papeles y salio al pasillo del edificio caminando a la salida. Siendo seguido por cierto moreno.

-Oi Seba! Como vai você?- Saludo el energico representante de Brasil, caminando a su lado.

-Hola Luciano, bien y vos?- Respondio e l uruguayo sonriendole y luego concentrandose en su camino.

-Tudo Bom- Aquel hombre nunca dejaba de sonreir, lo cual le recordaba a su primo hermano Martin, pero no tan desagradable. –Em…eto eu queria saber si…si você Quersaircomigo?- Dijo tan rapido lo ultimo que no pudo ser entendido.

-Que cosa? No entendi- Ambos ya estaban fuera del edificio de la ONU, frente al gran centro de la ciudad de Mexico.

-Q…Que…si…querrias…sair…comigo- Volvio a decir el brasilero pero mas lentamente y tan sonrojado como los tomates de su tio España.

Sebastian lo miró un largo sin mostrar expresion alguna.

-Hmm bueno a donde queres salir?- Luciano se congelo sin dejar de sonreir…aunque por dentro se sentia derrotado.

Pero Luciano no se rindio tan facil, siguio intentando e intentando, recibiendo respuestas de indiferencia de su amigo el uruguayo.

Hasta que llego el dia en que llego a su límite. Esa mañana Salio corriendo de su casa a la de su vecino/amor Uruguay. Toco el timbre y la puerta fuerte y firme, tenia que confesarse no aguantaria otro dia con sus sentimientos en secreto.

Seba abrio la puerta antes de que luciano la siga golpeando. Lo miro frunciendo el seño entre furioso y sorprendido, no sabia si debia cagarlo a palos por despertarlo tan temprano o esperar a escuchar su excusa para luego cagarlo a golpes.

-Seba seba yo…yo- El nombrado acomodo sus anteojos y lo interrumpio. No era normal que el brasilero viniera tan temprano y que tartamudeara de esa manera, sonrojado y sudando. Aunque tenia que admitir le gustaba en ese estado.

-Podes tranquilizarte y decirme porque viniste?- hablo calmadamente en vez de mandarlo a la mierda como quisiera.

-Bueno veras yo…- tragó y carraspeo un par de veces. Seba solo lo miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta aun con su ropa de dormir.

-Habla o te cierro la puerta en la cara- advirtio. En las mañanas no era una persona tan educada y paciente como siempre.

Luciano se relamio los labios sintiendolos secos, su corazon palpitando a mil y el sonrojo que le quemaba la cara. "Nao mais voltas" se dijo.

-Te amo- Solto entre los dos, mirandolo fijo y con determinacion, demostrandole que hablaba enserio.

Seba nunca creyo que esto pasaria algun dia, solo en sus mas remotos y locos sueños. Que la persona que amaba en secreto se le confesara…

Un rojo intenso inundo el cuerpo entero del uruguayo, tenia la sensacion de estar soñando, bajo la mirada, nunca lo hacia, siempre se mostraba seguro de si mismo y con glamour. Ahora se sentia un maniqui de madera balsa.

-hmm yo…- trató de decir algo pero las palabras no salian, un nudo en su garganta bloqueaba las palabras y el palpitar de su corazon era tan fuerte que inundaba sus oidos.

-Te amo- volvio a repetir el brasilero dando un paso a el y luego otro estando ahora a solo centimetros. –Te amo desde hace muito- Pero seba no podia mirarlo a la cara. Luciano lo miro un momento mas y suspiro dandose la vuelta, eso significaba que el no le correspondia.

Seba levanto la mirada al no sentirlo cerca y vio que le daba la espalda yendose. Trotó sin pensarlo y lo abrazo por la espalda deteniendo el caminar del otro.

-Y-Yo tambien- Luciano podia escuchar el palpitar de seba en su espalda y la alegria lo embargo. En un segundo se dio la vuelta sonriendo como siempre lo hacia pero ahora con mucha mas alegria. Tomó el rostro de Seba entre sus manos y bajo un poco la cabeza para unir sus labios, Seba lo aferro mas a el rodeandolo con sus brasos por el cuello correspondiendo el beso.

-Te amo- susurraba luciano separandose y volviendo a besarlo. Seba tenia una sonrisa boba plasmada en sus labios mientras se seguian besando y abrazando.

-Tambien te amo Lu- dejaron de besarse y se limitaron a abrasarse sin dejar ni un poco de espacio entre ellos. –Por mas que odie levantarme asi de temprano fue un lindo despertar- Luciano rió y lo alzo sin problemas llevandolo como princesa.

-Dejame compensarte te hare desayuno-

-Bien porque muero de hambre- sonrio seba aferrandose a su cuello. –ah y lu-

-si?-

-en que pensaste cuando viniste a las 7 de la mañana en camisa y calzones?- señalo el boxer blanco con pequeñas bananas estampadas por todas partes.

-Solo pensaba en você- ambos rieron entrando a la casa del uruguayo.

__Dejarme un comentario no cuesta nada :)


End file.
